


Bathroom "Talk"

by CrazyBucket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Just Watch The Movie Again, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this totally happened, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket
Summary: At Stark's party, Natasha and Maria spend sometime together...





	

They are at the party at the Stark Tower after finally finding Loki’s scepter. Everyone is enjoying themselves but a particular redhead calls Maria’s attention. Not that Maria eyeing Natasha was anything new, but the fact that the spy was quite obviously flirting with Bruce Banner made Maria somewhat uncomfortable.

They weren’t exactly together, but they weren’t apart either. Everything was pretty new, considering that Maria only allowed herself to even contemplate dating Natasha after S.H.I.E.L.D fell and she was not longer her superior. No amount of attraction or longing would ever make the Commander act in such an inappropriate manner, and she was more than used to put her wants and personal desires in the back burner because of her position.

But nothing about that mattered anymore. She worked for Stark now and she could do whatever she wanted. Hell, Peper even encouraged her to do something about it. And she did. But given all their history they were taking things slow, and nothing was official yet. Maria was pretty sure it was only a matter of time for that to happen, but watching Natasha openly flirt with the Doctor threw her off a bit.

That was until Banner left and Natasha looked directly to her, smirking. It seemed this was nothing but a game. The spy was provoking Maria, and although she hated to admit it, it was actually working.

They maintain eye contact for a few moments. Natasha moves towards a bathroom and looks over her shoulder, inviting Hill in but not waiting for her. Maria obliges and follows.

The brunette was just as few steps behind her and as soon as she gets in she locks the door. Maria is sure Natasha is aware it's her, being a super spy and all, but the redhead doesn’t even turn to face her, checking herself in the mirror instead. If that was how Romanoff wanted to play it, so be it - she thinks to herself.

Maria took a few seconds just to fully appreciate how good Natasha looked in that white and black dress and then took a few steps, stopping right behind Natasha.

The spy let out a “Hello, Commander.” Looking at Maria through the mirror. Maria didn’t even bothered answering, turning the smaller woman to face her. They started a staring contest, making the atmosphere even heavier. They were so close to each other that all Maria had to do to kiss the spy was lower her head. To her surprise, Natasha was the first one to make a move, settling both her hands around Maria’s neck. Instead of complying to Natasha’s wishes and kissing her, Maria turns her head and speaks softly on the spy’s ear:

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Natasha.”

“Why not?”

“With the shade of lipstick you are wearing, it would look like a bloodbath.”

“What do you have in mind then?” Natasha says, raising an eyebrow.

Maria grins. “That it’s a good thing I don’t wear lipstick.”

Just as she finished speaking, Maria begins to descend on Natasha’s body, stopping when her face is on the other woman’s navel height. Maria looks up, offers a mischievous smile and caresses Natasha’s legs, sliding her hands underneath her dress and slowly pulling down her panties, without breaking eye contact. The redhead gasps in anticipation, letting out a muffled cry as Maria pulls her dress up and starts to bite and nibble the inside of her thighs, soothing each bite with her tongue.

Natasha grabs her hair, trying to guide Maria’s head to where she really wants her, but the brunette opts to take her time. She knew this was part of Natasha’s plan when the spy flirted with Banner and she also knew she was following the steps Natasha wanted her to pretty much like a puppy, so it was more than fair she got to play a little bit too.

As Maria reaches her cunt and proceeds to lick her, Natasha groans. The Commander never said anything about it, but she loved how responsive Natasha was, without sounding fake - even because giving all the wetness she found down there it would be impossible for her to be faking. Not even the master spy could pull this one.

She starts slowly, licking everywhere but avoiding the other woman’s clit. She sucks on her labia and despite the fact Natasha is obviously enjoying it she feels the spy’s hand on her head trying to pull her closer. The itsy bitsy spider is suddenly in a rush.

Ever the rebel, Maria gives a final lick from bottom to top, raising firstly her head and them her whole body, facing Natasha’s indignant expression.

“What are you doing?”

“That’s not how I wanna get you off.”

“What exactly are your plans then?”

“So impatient, little spider.”

“Just fuck me, Hill.” She says, somewhat frustrated. “And don’t call me that.”

Maria nods and Natasha sets her hands on Maria’s neck once again. The taller woman takes the opportunity to grab the redhead by the thighs and set her on the countertop. She lets her right hand trace Natasha’s thigh until it reaches her cunt. As soon as Maria touches her Natasha throws her head back, but with her other hand Maria pulls her face back, but her eyes are still closed.

“Look at me. Look at me, Natasha”

Natasha nods looking straight into Maria’s eyes. The brunette slides two fingers slowly in Natasha’s cunt and gets a loud moan in approval. Doing this whilst keeping eye contact brought an air of intimacy and vulnerability neither of them was used to, allowing them to feel each touch better and more intensely.

It is such a strong connection Natasha doesn’t even need to tell her to go faster or deeper, Maria can tell just by looking in her eyes. As she approached her orgasm, the redhead’s lips parted, all kinds of different sounds coming out of her mouth. It took all Maria’s willpower not to kiss her then, but what Maria wanted more than anything was to pay attention to the moment, trying to memorize the micro expressions on Natasha’s face and each and every sound she made.

Natasha comes calling her “babe”. That was a first. Not that Maria minded, much to the contrary. The spy pulls Maria’s head until their foreheads touch. The taller woman draws her fingers and leads them straight into her mouth, tasting Natasha again, who gasps.

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.”

“Believe me, I know.” 

As soon as Maria takes her fingers off her own mouth Natasha takes her hand and sucks on the fingers that were inside her a few minutes ago.

“I much rather taste you, but I guess this will have to do for now.”

“Hum-humm.”

“Do you have plans after the party?”

“Yes.” Natasha looks slightly disappointed and Maria smirks. “I’m taking my girlfriend home and fucking her until she doesn’t recall her own name.”

“Girlfriend, huh?”

“Or whatever else you’d like to call it.”

Somebody knocks on the door.

“We better go.” The brunette says.

Natasha agrees and starts to tidy her dress. She helps Maria tame the mess she made on her hair, managing to reach a pretty decent result. The redhead gives Maria a peck on the lips.

“Your place later, then?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, and Hill?

“Yeah.”

“This is yours.” The redhead gives Maria her black lace panties. “You’ve earned it.” The brunette smirked (because of this little gift, Maria later on decided to wear her jacket so she could hide it in one of the pockets).

As they open the door, they find Darcy looking at them.

“I knew it.” The intern offers. “This is so hot.”

Whilst grinning, Natasha answers. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” They leave.

Back to the party each woman went on a different direction, stealing glances here and there, anticipating what was about to come in a few hours. That was, of course, if things went as planned. Unfortunately it didn’t. But they knew their plans would be back on track as soon as they got rid of Ultron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
